Challenges for My Beloved NightClan
by im sorry y'all
Summary: Challenges rated T for my forum, Children of the Shadows, AKA NightClan AKA CoTS. I have 0 done so I might as well do some XD A leader must do some patrols too, right?
1. Chapter 1 - Letting the Hate Out

**Challenge:** Letting the Hate Out

 **Words:** 618

 _Just get this over with already..._

A wound cut fresh across Mallowpaw's shoulder.

 _Why are you doing this?_

She heard a _rip_ as a chunk of her fur was clawed out by a white paw.

 _It doesn't even hurt..._

Teeth sunk into her neck.

 _I'm bored._

She was tossed around, the world spinning wildly in her eyes.

 _So bored..._

Another pair of fangs sunk into her hind leg, and she could feel it slowly disconnect from the rest of her body.

 _Just get it over with..._

A familiar honey scent washed over her, and her body tensed.

 _Mom?... You too?_

And she was flung into a deep, dark void of black.

 _If you get a chance to relive your life, would take it?_

Mallowpaw's eyes flew open, and she gasped for air, her eyes darting across the horizon. She jumped to her paws, baring her teeth and unsheathing her claws.

A couple of queens laid on beds of moss, giggling in amusement. "Why, we have a tough one here." a cream tabby she-cat commented. A honey-scented aroma wafted from her. Lilybloom.

Grief. Pain. Torment. Anger. Hatred.

Those emotions churned inside of Mallowpaw as her mother smiled warmly at her. She stepped forward, her claws aching to cut into her soft fur.

 _Not yet._

Mallowpaw felt a cooling sensation wash over her, and she sheathed her claws. Her snarl melted into a neutral expression and she looked away, glancing out the den. Lilybloom stared at her paws oddly, and then shook her head.

"What about Tigerkit?" her mother suggested, and the other queen purred in agreement.

"It suits her perfect."

Tigerkit? That was her sister's name. Tigerkit was always the center of attention. The fierce, brave, courageous one. _Were our bodies swapped?_ She glanced at her paw. She froze in terror. It was a cream striped paw like her mothers... No, like Lilybloom's. It wasn't pure white like her original body.

Her old memories of being Mallowkit was still fresh in her mind, and she hallucinated a black tom with a white paw lashing out at her.

 _She heard a_ rip _as a chunk of her fur was clawed out by a white paw._

The hatred inside of Mallowpaw was set on fire. It coursed through her body, and her claws slid out again, unbeknownst to her.

The black she-cat shook her head, sheathing her claws against her own will.A black kit peeked out from Lilybloom's back.

Her ears were flattened, a meek expression on her face.

Grief lingered in her heart as she stared at her old self.

Lilybloom's face turned blank when the presence of Mallowpaw's old self appeared. She turned back to Mallowpaw. "This is your sister, Mallowkit." she said half-heartedly, shaking the timid kit off. Mallowpaw's hatred exploded.

She lunged at her mother, her muzzle brushing against Lilybloom's soft fur. Her fangs sunk into her neck, and her claws raked across the queen's eyes.

The queen cried in surprise, scrambling to her paws. Mallowpaw felt her claws throb as they seeped into her flesh, tearing through her skin.

A scream sounded from the queen but was cut short as Mallowpaw thrust her paw into the wound she made.

The queen dropped onto the ground with a thud and her eyes rolled back. The other queen cowered on the back of the den, her tail wrapping protectively around her stomach. Her eyes were shrunk with horror. "Please don't..." she whimpered.

Just then, a black tom with a white paw crashed through the entrance, his amber eyes burning with fury and anguish. The she-cat wiped the blood from her muzzle, smearing it on her face. She smiled broadly, a murderous glint in her eyes.

 **Whoops XD Had a little too much fun on this... I put a twist on this kinda on accident to make it more interesting. Hopefully it it ;)**


	2. Chapter 2 - Drabble

**Challenge** – Drabble

 **Words** – 100 duh

Snowspring twined her tail with Leaffury, purring. The white she-cat with moss green eyes nuzzled her mate's cheek lovingly. She pulled away and licked his muzzle slowly... Snowspring brushed muzzles with him harshly.

"I love you." She whispered in to his ear, and licked it lovingly. She looked into his gray eyes, her eyes sparkling with pure love, "Don't you love me back?" she mewed teasingly, and laughed breezily, "Why, aren't I being naïve? All that's left of you is stone." She scraped her claws across Leaffury's stone pelt. "Sunpetal can't take you back anymore, because you are all mine."

 **Lol I don't know why I keep on laughing everytime I read this over XD**


End file.
